Story:Starship Archer/Past Sins/Act Three
ACT THREE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is hanging in deep space with both warp engines off-line. INT-SITO'S QUARTERS Sito is sitting on her couch in her quarters sharping a Klingon like dagger as she's having flashbacks of her torture by Rejak, she removes her Starfleet jacket and pips and leaves her quarters as the camera pans down at her combadge. EXT-SPACE The Archer is at impulse speed as her warp drive is down. CUT TO: INT-BRIG Rejak is sitting on his cot as he heard phaser fire and the Security officer hitting the floor as he sees Sito in a sleeveless shirt and with a Klingon like dagger in her hands. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) TAYLOR: How far are we from meeting up with the Sutherland. Lieutenant Carlson inputs commands into her console. CARLSON (Helm Officer): (off her console) Half an hour away Captain. Commander Martin helps his daughter repair her console after the brutal attack from the five Cardassian Warships, and he closes the panel. MARTIN: (To Ensign Martin) Try it now Ensign. She sits at her console and inputs commands into the ops console. ENS. MARTIN (Smiles): Nice patch sir, (off her console) whoa I'm picking up an unauthorized shuttle launch its the Kate Kennard, its Gul Rejak and Lieutenant Commander Sito. Captain Taylor gets up from the chair as the Viewer shows the shuttle leaving the ship and leaps into warp speed as power hums back on-line. TAYLOR: Go Carlson pursuit course. Lieutenant Carlson inputs commands into the helm. EXT-SPACE The Archer is following the Kate Kennard. INT-KENNARD CANOPY Rejak is sitting at the co-pilot chair hand cuffed as Sito is at the helm as the com beeps she activates it and the monitor changes to the Bridge of the Archer. TAYLOR (On monitor): Commander Sito return to the Archer now that's an order! SITO: Captain I'm sorry but I can't back down from this he has to pay for what he did to me. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE Commander Martin gets up from the XO chair. MARTIN: Sito I know that you need this but killing Rejak won't bring back what you've lost it will only lead you down a dark path that you'll never come back from. He walks down in front of the helm and Ops consoles. MARTIN: Sito I love you and need you to stand down please. Sito ends the hail before Captain Martin could give an order power hums down as the lights flicker. CARLSON (Helm Officer): Ah hell. Taylor looks at her. TAYLOR (Confused): What is it? She turns to the Captain. CARLSON (Helm Officer): We're losing speed. CLARKSON (Com Voice): Clarkson to Bridge. TAYLOR: (To Com) Go ahead? CUT TO: INT-MAIN ENGINEERING A plump of fire has erupted and three Engineers are working on putting it out. CLARKSON: The plasma coolant tank has blown. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) CLARKSON (Com voice): I've got to shut down to port engine! Sorry Captain. Captain Taylor leans back in the Captain's Chair. EXT-SPACE The Kate Kennard has entered orbit around the planet. EXT-SURFACE Both Sito and Rejak beam down to a opened area and she pushes him down on the ground and gets out her phaser and sets it to maximum setting. REJAK: You think that killing me will make you feel better Bajoran? She strikes him with her phaser as he has a bit of blood on his lip. SITO: SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME REJAK! Then all of the sudden Rejak gets up from the ground and knocks Sito down as the Phaser hits the ground and slides a bit and the knife sticks into the ground and they wrestle for a bit as Rejak punches her in the gut and gets the knife and pins her to the tree. REJAK (Smirks): Now it's my turn to have a bit of fun with you Bajoran. Sito gets worried. (End of Act Three, fade out)